Generous Green
by Unseen Prophecy
Summary: They had jogged through most of the forest when Annie suddenly stopped sharp, nearly unseating Keylyn. “ What is it girl?” Keylyn asked as she looked down, petting Annie. The answer came quickly as something jumped down from the hill. “ RUN!”
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Keylyn felt her green cloak billowing behind her cantering horse's rump. She slowed her horse down to a swift trot and her steed picked up her legs high off the ground, well trained to avoid any roots. Waiting for them to reach the small horse's path, Keylyn started making her turn into the thicket lined trail that passerbys would never notice.  
She kept her head ducked as trees snagged at her mahogany-colored hair. Keylyn and her horse slowed down as they reached a small cottage with a little stable beside it.  
She dismounted and walked over to the little stable leading her horse. ⌠ Good girl,■ she whispered ⌠ See you in a little while Annie!■ At that , she walked over to the little hut and stepped inside to see the it just as it had been the last time she'd seen it.  
She went over to the fireplace and started the fire, putting the stew pot on the holder over the fire and started preparing the ingredients. After she had finished the stew she took it off the pot, setting it down on the ground, and put out the fire.  
She walked out to the stable and was greeted by a nicker, but not only one.  
⌠ Hey Keylyn,■ her mother, Karigan, said cheerfully as she hung up her Green Rider tack. ⌠ How has the messaging going?■ ⌠ Oh, fine. You?■ she replied. ⌠How's Condor?■ ⌠ Fine, just seemed hungry,■ she answered, then she licked her lips. ⌠ And I smelled that stew.■ Keylyn sighed. She was almost just like her mother. They both had the mahogany hair; green eyes ; They both also wore a horse brooch above their heart for they were both a part of the legendary messengers for the king-they were both Green Riders. Keylyn thought that the only thing unlike between them was that she wasn't tone-  
deaf.

After they fed their horses they both set off towards the hut. They were soon both eating the stew in front of the fireplace.  
⌠ I have to say,you're really good at cooking.■ Karigan said through a mouthful. ⌠Where are you heading for your message?■ ⌠ Seldium.■ her mother's eyes opened wide.■ You too?■ ⌠ Yes, shall we both ride out? Tomorrow?■ She added as she looked out at the dark sky. ⌠ Not much sense riding out in the dark.■ Keylyn nodded as she chewed the last bite.

Keylyn was waiting on Annie when Karigan walked Condor out. She quickly mounted as Keylyn turned Annie towards the horse trail. Trotting off of the trail onto the road, Keylyn heard Annie's hooves crunch on the frosty ground. November had come too fast.  
It was a quiet ride to Seldium, but Keylyn had expected it. Green Riders usually rode alone. So habits kicked in, not only that , but they were going towards the Green Cloak.  
She remembered Karigan telling her about her travels in the Green Cloak, about the animals in them. She eased Annie into a trot. They had jogged through most of the forest when Annie suddenly stopped sharp, nearly unseating Keylyn.  
⌠ What is it girl!?■ Keylyn asked as she looked down, petting Annie. The answer came quickly as something jumped down from the hill.  
⌠ RUN!■ yelled Karigan 's voice somewhere near.  
As the horses sprinted Throughout the forest, She felt her brooch get warm. Then Keylyn looked ahead, she felt her vision zoom foreword, faster that of her horse.  
⌠ There is Seldium ahead!■ Keylyn yelled to her disappeared mother. Keylyn sighed, it always got on her nerves when Karigan disappeared in thin air.  
She knew it was Karigan 's power to disappear. Then she looked under her arm to she the creature accelerate, She pushed Annie on.  
They were galloping into Seldium when Karigan appeared as the guards yelled for help to fight off the creature.  
Twelve guards came running to fight off the creature. One lay crumpled, poisoned by the creature's poisonous tail.  
Keylyn looked back at Karigan, and they both nodded, dismounting.  
⌠Stay away from the tail! Stab into the underbelly and joints!■ Karigan yelled, with experience to the Guards and Keylyn.  
They both charged, the creature quickly realized how outnumbered he was and ran for his life, but didn't get far with Karigan hacking at his joints, and Keylyn (watching the tail) stabbing at it's underbelly.  
Keylyn saw the creature turn over, and all she felt was pain, as some black blood seemingly jumped onto her arms...

Opening her eyes, Keylyn felt her wrists burn as she woke up.  
⌠ OW!■ She screeched and look around, where was she?  
⌠It's okay Keylyn, you are in the Seldium healing wing,■ Karigan soothed. Keylyn sat up. She groaned at her skin burned wrists. It hurt! She yelled in her mind. ⌠Why did it▓s blood burn me?■ Keylyn asked, not looking up from her pain-filled wrist. ⌠ I mean, it practically jumped on me!■ ⌠ It▓s blood is filled with the poison that is in it▓s tail., but not as strong...■ A new voice said. ⌠Where are my manners, I▓m Estral, an old friend of your moms.■ ⌠As you know, I▓m Keylyn. I▓m a Green Rider too,■ she beamed.

Keylyn had presented the letter the the Seldium mistress and was tacking up Annie when her mother came in.  
⌠ Are you leaving now too?■ she asked. ⌠ Because if so I can wait.■ ⌠I▓m sorry, but I▓m staying in Seldium for a while, It▓s been seasons since I▓ve seen Estral,■ her mother sighed. ⌠ Hopefully I▓ll see you in a few weeks, Bye!■ she said breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Keylyn was cantering Annie towards a lane leading to Sacor city, when a figure in the woods made Keylyn bring Annie to a stop. When Keylyn looked over, there was nothing. What was that? The figure had left as soon as it appeared. Keylyn shrugged. Must have been the lighting, or an animal.  
She rode threw the path that led to the field that Sacor city was across from. She squeezed Annie into a trot and they started to make their way across the wagon road .  
Keylyn... A voice whispered shrilly from the shadows.  
At this point, Keylyn had kicked Annie into a slow, rocking canter. She was looking under her arm when she saw a flash of chestnut and water flying at her. ⌠Show me haste ,Annie!■ Keylyn and Annie propelled foreword, galloping wildly at the gate, she was in the middle of the field, the gate about a mile ahead.  
She looked under her arm. It was gone. She slowed Annie down to a walk and pet her. After Annie was cooled down, she urged her into a trot for the remaining quarter mile.  
⌠Greetings Rider,■ the Guard greeted as she clopped by. She tilted her head and trotted on.  
She rode in the city, approaching the stable when she thought of the shadow.  
What was it? she thought And why did water appear near it? The thoughts ran threw her mind as she untacked Annie, and let her into the big pasture.  
She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she entered the castle and gave the chief her letters.  
Keylyn glided Annie successfully over the log. She liked keeping Annie sharp and always had her jump the small course behind the burnt down Rider building.  
⌠Good Girl!■ Keylyn phrased when they finished, smacking her coat affectionately. ⌠ Let▓s hope we get a message to delivered soon.■ Keylyn dismounted and ed Annie into the stables. After putting her in her stall and filling her hay feeder, she went to work at brushing her until all the dirt and light sweat was gone from her mahogany coat. Keylyn knew that Annie wouldn▓t shine, due top her winter coat making her look more rugged than ever. She buckled on Annie▓s blanket and finally gave her an apple before saying goodbye.  
At the rider corridor, Keylyn was about to push open the door when she heard a noise inside. She put her ear against the door and listened.  
⌠ I am relying this very important duty on you. Now don▓t disapoint me. I will leave now.■ A female voice finished off, and then there was the sound of someone slipping out the stone window and then no noises that of loud enough for Keylyn to hear were made.  
Deciding not to enter the rom alone, Keylyn strode into the common room to find Mara siting in front of the fire as Keylyn strode in.  
⌠Mara, I heard a voice in my room, I didn▓t think it was safe to enter alone,■ Keylyn whispered. ⌠ I▓ll come, just a second.■ Mara replied in the same tone, getting up and creeping quietly down the hall with Keylyn.  
Mara paused at the door and looked back at Keylyn. She put up her fingers in a count down from three, and mouthed them.  
Mara burst through the door that swung open. But the room was empty... or was it. Mara and Keylyn stared dumbfounded at the bed, for lying in the middle, was a blue-grey cat.  
The cat looked up from rasping it▓s tongue over it▓s fur to them and meowed, staring at them with icy-blue eyes.  
Mara was the first to find her voice. ⌠ You obviously didn▓t adopt it, according to your face. But my questions are... Why is it here? and Why you?■ ⌠ I- I don▓t know. The only suspicious thing that happened to me was yesterday when I was bringing in my message,■ Keylyn explained. ⌠ And I heard my name whispered. I looked back to see I had to gallop from this water, it was flying at me■ Mara stared at her. ⌠ Why didn▓t you tell us this before?■ ⌠ Well, I looked back to see everything as normal... by that I mean nothing was covered in water,■ Keylyn explained.  
⌠ I know, but you should have, that could have been an Eletian like Shawell or something!■ At that she strode out of the room, her greatcloak flowing behind her.

Keylyn had a hard time getting used to the idea of this cat never wanting to leave the room. She always brought back a bit of food for the cat from her own dinner. The cat always seemed to appreciate it.  
One day when Keylyn went to bed, the cat was outside the door, it stared at Keylyn and took slow steps into her room. Keylyn thought that maybe the cat may finally think that it had enough of Keylyn. She shrugged.  
Keylyn had a dream that she was riding down the lane away from Sacor city. She trotted on and when she looked ahead, she say the cat sitting on a rock that marked a trail.  
⌠ What are you doing here?■ Keylyn asked, halting Annie beside it.  
The cat just stared at her, then suddenly swung around it▓s head, looking at something blue walking at her from the trail▓s mouth. The blue thing got bigger, then took the form of a girl, about her age.  
⌠Kaylyn, I am Meo, the water priestess,■ The girl said. She stared at Keylyn with piercing blue eyes. Keylyn sat there on Annie, then realized she was staring at Meo. She quickly looked away. Her hair is the color of chestnut! Keylyn thought. She was the one that threw water at me!  
⌠Why are you talking to me in your dreams?■ Keylyn asked.  
⌠The earth priestess is the lord of all us priestesses. he said he foretell a rider on an unusual bay horse having more than one power, which she wouldn▓t know of,■ Meo replied simply.  
⌠What? I... I-■ ⌠You will be watched closely by all of the priestess, my time here is short, I must go. remember, we are here.■ ⌠But... wait!■ She disappeared on the trail, or did she fade away like Karigan? Keylyn thought she▓d never know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Keylyn woke with a start and groaned. Is it in the family to have something special? First it▓s my mother being in the history for doing a number of things to help and save the king, and having the same brooch as the First Rider, now this!  
Keylyn rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. It was snowing. Then she remembered that it was Christmas. She got up and walked out to the cozy common room were a tree was up and the fire roaring.  
The riders were doing what they called ▒Secret Santa▓ and Keylyn had Mara. She sighed as she looked at the cloth wrapped present. She looked around to see all the rider▓s coming out of their chambers. She quickly claimed one of the comfy chairs.

The riders had a very big christmas, Mara had loved her present of the jade necklace she▓d been fingering when they went to Sacor City. Keylyn had gotten the book about horse and cat tales, or history she wanted. The cat was named Misty, because of it▓s gray coat with the mist of blue. She had also gotten presents, lots of string, food and fresh water. Misty never really showed signs of wanting to leave after that.  
Keylyn hadn▓t thought much about Meo and the dream, she really didn▓t have the time. But after the exhaustion of christmas, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
Vast fields strutted until a sudden tree line caught Keylyn attention. The bushes and branches rustled as what seemed like hundreds, maybe thousands of human-like creatures shuffled out of them, all carrying sharpened blades.  
Looking down, Keylyn noticed that she was on Annie, and that all the kings men were there, defending the city behind. The strange creatures picked up the pace, flying at them now, as good and evil crashed together, the scene faded.  
⌠So you▓ve found your gift,■ someone said behind her. It was Meo. ⌠ That is one of the best Rider gifts that you could have, you will be a valuable person to your kingdom. You must tell this to your captain, it▓ll be passed on to the king, you must be ready for this war.■ At that, Meo the water priestess was gone. Keylyn sighed, was this regular with her?

Keylyn reached behind her back, taking yet another arrow from the satchel. She put it up to her bow and pulled it back, finally releasing a fell-aimed arrow that went right to the center of the target.  
⌠Well, your a lot better at ranged than your mother.■ Drent, the master-at-arms. Making Keylyn sigh from relief. ⌠ You may begin as an archer, then end up as a sword fighter with your fellow Green Rider▓s.■ Keylyn nodded as she reached back for another arrow, hitting the middle of the target once again. Then went to collect the arrows.

⌠Keylyn, I thank you so much for telling us about your dream and second power once again, now we can be ready for any forces that choose to come against us, and Drent says your doing well in archery and sword work Keylyn, you are an unusual Green Rider.■ Captain Lauren Mapstone finished.  
Karigan had her hand on Keylyn▓s arm as the Captain said this, Keylyn saw that she couldn▓t even hold her proudness in.

Keylyn ducked as the sword blow swiped were here head was before, as it kept going, Keylyn swiped her leg under the opponent▓s body, causing him to fall on his back. Before he could get up, she had her sword tip at his throat.  
⌠Well done Keylyn, you are ready for the war.■ Drent said looking up at Keylyn with defeat in his eyes. ⌠ I▓ll send you and the rest of the Rider▓s out tomorrow, tell them to pack up.■

Looking out at the tree line, Karigan sighed as she dismounted Annie. It was the beginning of sprint, and cold. She untacked Annie, replacing the bridle with a halter, and the saddle with a warm blanket.  
An hour later fires were lit all over the field, Karigan hadn▓t lit hers yet, but kissed Annie on the nose good-bye, going into the long grass of the field, looking for any moving animal. Keylyn raised her bow with the arrow on it, pulled back she finally shot it. The rabbit fell, it had been a quick and painless ending to it▓s little life.  
She was cooking the rabbit when Mara walked over, leading her horse , Shutterfly, behind her.  
⌠ Keylyn, can I bunk with you. The place I was assigned was overflowing with water from the lake.■ She asked, a shiver in her voice.  
⌠Of coarse!■ Keylyn answered quickly. ⌠ you can have the rabbit there, I▓ll see if there are more in the field. could you keep Annie company too? now that the fire is lit, it should be watched.■ Keylyn jumped up and grabbed her bow, walking swiftly and silently with the shadows.

Mara and Keylyn had finished their supper and were rubbing their hands in front of the fire. Soon reluctantly putting it out to crawl into their bed rolls,never knowing if battle awaited them in the morning.  
Keylyn woke with a start two mornings later quickly jumping up and shoving Mara with her leg.  
⌠They▓re coming!■ she yelled for all the sleeping bodies to wake up hearing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 King▓s men stood ready, while the Green Riders▓ sat on their horses in the middle of them. Keylyn stood at the front of the Riders▓ with her bow out, and an arrow in hand with it. Annie stood ready, but calm.  
The bushes and branches rustled as what seemed like hundreds of human-like creatures shuffled out of them, all carrying sharpened blades.  
Keylyn winced at how much it looked like her dream. She lifted her bow, ready on the signal. When that signal game, the creatures were closer. She let go of the arrow and it zoomed forward, hitting one on the ear, leaving it screeching in pain to plunge into the stomach of another. She quickly used up all of her arrows and unsheathed her sword, quickly sliding it this way and that, killing with each blow. Annie did her best to protect her rider, and herself. She reared up and as the mindless monsters closed in, she flung out her hooves. The hard-as-rock hooves bashed six on the head, they tumbled over from the killing blow as Annie came down quickly, letting her rider continue with the fight.  
Annie had bucked and reared as much as she could, along with Keylyn swinging crushing blows all over, they made a good team, Having a second to look around, she saw a horse running loose, and a fallen rider on the ground, along with soldiers.  
Keylyn quickly spun Annie around and cantered her up the hill in the woods, scouting around, trying to find a way to help someone. She dashed Annie out into the open, slicing one on Condor▓s arm off, only to find some unknown force knock her off of Annie and pulled away.  
She felt for her sword, only to realize it was probably back with her mom. She jumped up just in time to duck as a blow hacked at her head. While she was down, she slid her leg under it and quickly took it▓s sword, slitting it▓s neck.  
She ran across the battle field, jumping over a few fallen bodies, which was mostly of creatures, which gave her more hope as she tore on. Annie was in the air when she saw her, kicking out with her powerful legs, smashing the creatures instantly and the ones still standing ran off. Keylyn went to the tree line and called her, she came limping as fast as she could, nickering when she was next to her.  
Keylyn felt her face burn as tears slid down her face. She looked at her poor Annie, fighting with her life, even when she had an open gash on her shoulder. Keylyn grabbed a bedroll and walked Annie farther into the forest.  
She had tied the bedroll around Annie▓s wound, and stopped the bleeding. She walked her around a little to get her used to the bandage.  
Keylyn knew it was only moments before the creatures cascaded into the forest. She scowled, looking around. ⌠I▓ll be strong enough to carry you back to the stables,■ A breathless voice popped into her head as she felt Annie▓s nose on her shoulder.  
Keylyn wiped around. ⌠ What did you just say?■ ⌠ This is why Meo said unusual, I▓ll explain at the stable, now get on my back!■ The voice popped in her head again.  
Keylyn knew not to get on the bad side of a horse, so she gently eased onto Annie▓s probably soar back.  
Annie cantered off, grabbing the bit so that Keylyn couldn▓t control her.  
When they entered the clearing the only thing there were Riders and soldiers.  
As Annie and Keylyn cantered on, she realized something for the first time.  
The war was over, but Keylyn knew that her power would help beyond knowledge in the future to come. 


End file.
